90 Years into the Future
by Asdvhfrnxukcsfbmlf
Summary: Edward left Bella and never came back. She was changed and turned her life's focus to music. what happens when these two lovers meet once more after 90 years from being apart. First fanfic, plz read! after he left in New Moon
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters in Twilight. That would be the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. This is my first fan fiction so please read and review t help me!!**

**Mrs. Edward Cullen**

Chapter 1

BPOV

He left me. Edward left me. He said the memories would fade, but little did he know that now they never would. No one would know, now that I think about it, people think I'm dead. They think I died in a car accident. Of course, it was a lie, a big helpless lie.

If your wondering what I am, u can only guess. I'm a cold one, a monster, I'm a vampire. The day that Edward left me in the forest, I was helpless. I cried for hours, hours became days and days became weeks. One day, as I lay dying and crying, Victoria found me. She was going to kill me, I knew it. However, when she told me her plans, I was happy, I wanted to die. A life without Edward isn't a life at all. She sensed my happiness and didn't want to do anything that would make me happy, so she thought of a better plan. She would change me, that way I could live forever and always remember him.

Here I am, 90 years later, a vampire and miserable. After my change, I had no coven. I traveled the world alone. I didn't drink the blood the humans, my power was the resistance of human blood. I was born vegetarian. I am still alone after all these years, and never as happy.

I had a job as at a music store, selling instruments and teaching classes. I felt that music was my escape from the world. I live in Washington, and on those sunny days, I would call in sick and work on my own music. I lived in a moderately sized apartment, with all musical instruments, from a piano, to the most peculiar oboe.

One day I was at my store, when I was hugged by a little pixie, none other then Alice.

"BELLA!" she cried, I could tell by her excitement that this wasn't unexpected.

"Alice!" I was shocked, happy and horrified. With Alice always came the rest of the Cullens, which meant Edward. Uh oh!

"Bella,ohmygod!Itsbeentolong!Howlong?90yearsright?Ohivemissedyousomuch!Sohas-

everyoneeasle!Comeon!don'tyouwanttomeetthem?" If I wasn't a vampire I would've never understood her, but I was, unfortunately, and I could understand.

"Alice, I'm really excited to see you again, but don't tell anyone. Please! I don't want anybody to find me! And is everyone with you? Jasper, Emmett, Carislise, Rosalie, Esme, and -" I whispered out the last name, "-Edward?"

"Yes they're all here. And don't worry I've been blocking my mind all week!"

So, Alice and I talked for many hours, not missing anything that had happened over the past 90 years. I told her my story and we avoided the subject of Edward completely, to my relief. Soon it was time for her to go and I settled back into my apartment. I was working on a new song, another one of the many I've written in my lifetime. When you have unlimited time and you don't need sleep, you had to occupy your time somehow. I occupied mine with music. I wrote songs about my love, and how destroyed I was. I poured my dead heart into these song, all my feelings, my sadness, happiness, everything. These songs were the story of my life.

**So?? How was it?? Review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. So again, I do not own Twilight and the characters is it, that is my Hero, Stephenie Meyer! I also do not own Leona Lewis and her song ****Bleeding Love****.**

**Mrs. Edward Cullen **

Chapter 2

It was a sunny day today, so I stayed home. I decided on playing my newest song.

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it your frozen_

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking around_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_Whoa_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull my away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's cripples by the vein _

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut my open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal is to keep my falling_

_But nothing's greater _

_than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face _

_yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull my away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's cripples by the vein _

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut my open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

I finish my song, sobbing, overcome with sadness. I turn around and there he is. The one I had been missing, sobbing for. The one who left me, destroyed me, killed me inside and out. My one true love, who didn't love me back.

"Edward"

**So what do you think?? Plz review review review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight and the characters in it. I do not own Aqua and their song Barbie Girl.**

Chapter 3

EPOV

She was lost. I lost her. It was my fault and my fault completely. I still loved her. I loved her with all my dead heart. I thought it was for her own good, but all it did was kill her. I will never forgive myself. I truly am a monster. My angel, my sweet innocent Bella. I miss her so much. All I could do was wallow in my own self-pity. I know, I'm horrible. I should move on with my everlasting life. However, I couldn't get myself to do that to Bella. Sure, that's what she would've wanted me to do. However, I couldn't bring myself to do that to her. I felt like it would hurt her, even though she her heart was never going to beat again **(A/n: do you get it, because she's a vampire her heart will never beat again anyways)**

One day Alice comes back, from what I suppose is shopping, singing Barbie Girl by Aqua. She only sings Aqua when she is hiding something from me.

"Alice! What are you blocking from me?" I asked her in an angry tone. I was never happy anymore, not after Bella.

"Nothing, dear brother of mine!" she yelled back in her chipper tone.

Then she goes upstairs, probably to shop some more, when I hear her thoughts unprotected.

"Bella's here, Bella's here! Oh, I have missed her so much! She's a vampire! I can't believe it! Victoria bit her! Oh my god! EDWARD! Did hear my thoughts?" I couldn't answer her. I was too shocked with the new surprise. I just nodded my head. "Ok, Edward. Umm…" I could tell she was getting nervous so she though me another thought, " Edward, she didn't want you to find her. She's heartbroken, she's in pieces and she's not ready to see you yet. You left her broken, and nobody has come and glued back the pieces. Keep it on the down low and don't tell anybody. Stay away from her for a little while…" her thoughts drowned on and on. I couldn't pay attention to this new news. I would have to go find her. Tonight! The sooner the better! She was alive, well not exactly, she was a vampire. That's when the horror struck me, she was changed, alone. No one had helped her. Moreover, her last memories were those of Victoria.

**Sorry its so short! So please review! Tell me what you think and want in the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter two. So again, I do not own Twilight and the characters is it, that is my Hero, Stephenie Meyer! I also do not own Leona Lewis and her song ****Bleeding Love****.**

**Mrs. Edward Cullen **

Chapter 4

The next day I found her apartment, it had musical instruments all around, and they covered every spot available. Just as I arrived, she sat down at the beautiful grand piano. She sang a song, so amazing. I could tell she put her whole heart into it. All her feelings. I was upset to see that I had given her this depression. I wasn't upset, that word wasn't strong enough. I was petrified, I really couldn't believe myself. The song had full meaning and it went something like this..

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it, you're frozen_

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking around_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_Whoa_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull my away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's cripples by the vein _

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut my open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal is to keep my falling_

_But nothing's greater _

_than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face _

_yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull my away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's cripples by the vein _

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut my open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

She sobbed a little and gracefully sat up from the bench. She was so beautiful. I thought she was beautiful before she was changed, but looking at her now, no beauty could be compared. She turned around and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Edward"

I'm starting to feel unloved. I barely have any reviews. Should I stop the story or keep it going? What do you want in the next chapter? Review will make me feel more loved


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or the characters in it.**

BPOV

"Edward, Is that really you?' I asked cautiously. I was hoping it was another hallucination, or a daydream, but again I wasn't because, I loved him. Stupid pixie!

"Bella, I've missed you so much!" he leaned in to kiss me but I backed away.

"No Edward, you left me. You left me and Victoria changed me. You said you didn't love me and you ruined me." I yelled at him. I was mad at Edward. _He _had given me 90 years of depression. _He _had practically killed me. _He _left me in pain. And I was the one who suffered. I was changed alone, had to go through years of torture. The transformation took three days, but the pain, memories, and everything else, would last forever. After I had realized all I had said, I began to dry sob. Meeting him broke my dead, silent heart once more. The memory had been refreshed, now he would leave once again, and I would be destroyed once again.

"Edward, leave now! I'm sick of this! You had your chance and you threw it away because of one little incident! I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" I yelled at him, "LEAVE NOW" **(A/n: wow, that was hard to do, being an Edward girl) **I Yelled at him with my most ferocious voice, hoping to scare him. And then when I finished, looking at him through the window my hair had created, his eyes were a mix of confused, horrified, understanding, forgiving and other things I didn't get. His eyebrows scrunched together and his forehead creased. He frowned his frown and when I looked at him all around, he was beautiful. He looked exactly the same; the only thing that was changed was the look in his eyes.

"Alright then, I see you have changed and I will never bother you again," he said in a monotone voice, "never." he added.

As soon as he left, I sobbed for hours and hours. I would never forget this meeting, not because I had just seen my angel once more, just because I was a vampire. I would gladly wish that we had never met again. And I would continue to live my life in depression? No! Ugh, I was so confused! At least I know one thing for sure; I could blame it all on a pixie by the name of Alice.

**Thnx for all the reviews!! Plz tell me what you want!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or the character is it**

EPOV

"Edward, Is that really you?' she asked me scared for the answer so I didn't answer it.

"Bella, I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed to her. I leaned in for the kiss that I thought was rightfully mine. And she rejected it. I was hurt but then I thought of her, I realized, I was not the one hurt, it was her.

"No Edward, you left me. You left me and Victoria changed me. You said you didn't love me and you ruined me." she yelled at me, again I was heartbroken. My poor beautiful angel. All the pain she had gone through,

"Edward, leave now! I'm sick of this! You had your chance and you threw it away because of one little incident! I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" She yelled at me, "LEAVE NOW" Hurt colored her voice, hurt and pain. She began sobbing and I had the need to go comfort her. But I knew that I couldn't hurt her once more.

"Alright then, I see you have changed and I will never bother you again," I said to her in a monotone voice, "never." I added sharply. Saying these words broke my silent heart many times over. She would know that I was lying, maybe. She believed when I said that I didn't love her, so why should she believe I'm lying now. What she wouldn't know was that I would be watching her, and I could never mean anything I said hurtful. The biggest part was, I didn't know if she was lying to me or not. At this I turned on my heel and left her apartment. When I was out the door, I heard her burst into a frenzy of dry sobs. I cursed under my breath that I had hurt her once again. Something I had sworn to myself I would never do again.

I arrived at home and I was in pieces. I cried out in no more than a whisper "I'm home" nobody looked at me. Nobody talked. I was usually greeted. By a chorus of "Hey Eddie" but I guess that Alice told them about what happened and they were upset that I didn't bring her back, or that I hurt her now twice. Then it dawned on me, I had not ruined the chances Bella ever loving me again, of her even coming close to me. Then I heard their thoughts:

Alice- Edward! How could you? I warned you about that. She wasn't ready! You destroyed her again, nice going Edward! You couldn't listen to me once?"

Carlisle- is she okay? Did everything go good through her transformation?"

Esme- Oh my goodness! She's ok! I have to meet her!

Emmett- How could you bro? I mean seriously! You might of lost a fiancé but Jasper and I lost a sister, Rose and Alice lost a best friend and a sister, and Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter!

Jasper- I can't believe it! This is all my fault! If I had hunted before Bella's party 90 years ago, everything would have been different.

Rosalie- Oh my goodness! I love my hair!

I sighed as I read all their thoughts, they really cared about Bella and I ruined it for them!

I hate my everlasting life!

**Hmm…. I was wondering if I should add the Denali Clan later in the story? Tell me what you think! Review review revie!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward: say it!

Me: NO!

Edward: say it!

Me: NO!

Edward: Do you want to get sued!?

Me: No!

Edward: Do you love me?

Me; No! I mean Yes!

Edward: if you love me you would do it

Me: fine, I do not own Twilight or the characters in it…

Edward: and who does?

Me: why? Why are you torturing me?

Edward: just say it already or I will dazzle you to reveal your deepest darkest secrets!

Me: FINE!! Stephenie Meyer owns it all

Edward: thank you!

Me: do you love me?

Edward: No I love Bella runs away with Bella

Me: sob sob sob

Ch. 7

BPOV

I couldn't take it anymore. They had found me and would visit me frequently. So I did

something I never thought I would do. I ran away from my past. My dark, sad, beautiful past. Beautiful? No! I have to forget about Edward! Or at least keep him off my mind. I ran for hours not realizing where I was. I had arrived at Alaska and knew immediately where I would go. The Denali clan.

When I arrived I didn't want them to know anything about me because they are good friends with the Cullens. When I arrived at their house, I rang the doorbell and Kate answered it.

"hello, who are you?" Kate asked me innocently

"Hi, my name is Izzy !"I responded to her

"Hello! I'm Kate! And this is Tony, Irina, and Tanya." she told me as they arrived behind her. I got a good look at Tanya and was appalled by her beauty! She was so beautiful! If I were still human I would have felt intimidated. Even being a vampire, I still was.

" Hi, I was changed a while ago and caught up with my past. I was wondering I could stay with you for a little while?"

"Oh sure! Of course! We are always welcoming visitors!" she ushered me inside and lead me to my room. After she left me to unpack, I went into Tanya's room. It was full of pictures of Edward, just as I suspected.

20 years later

Over the years many things have changed. I still spent a lot of my time in the music room, playing out my feeling of sadness and love for my former love. Tanya taught me everything about Edward, not that I didn't know everything. I became friends with Tony and Kate very easily. Irina and Tanya, well they were the ones you might want to stay away from. Kate was my motherly figure and best friend- impossible to compare to Alice and Esme, but it was okay. Unfortunately, I had not grown out of my depression. I play my "sob fest songs" as Tanya calls them, everyday. At night I think about the ways things could have been and how much I still loved him. The day I saw Alice and the conversation with _him _replayed in my head 24/7. I couldn't help it.

One day I hear Kate call, " Izzy! Tanya! Irina! Tony! Come here I have to tell you something!"

We came downstairs at vampire speed and sat around her.

"Ok, so I called everyone here to tell you that next week we are having some guest come."

"Oh no!" I thought " please not the Cullens! Anyone but the Cullens!" I pleaded silently

"The Cullens!" she announced happily. Tanya was smiling mischievously and everybody else was celebrating the news.

"Yaay, great, I'm going to my room," I told them in a monotone voice, Tanya and Irina were to busy squealing, delighted that they would have another chance at Edward, ugh they really disgust me. Only Kate noticed that I was in a divested mood. She followed me up to me room and found my sobbing.

"Bella, dear, what happened?" and so I began to tell her the story of my past.

**Thanks guys! I want to try something new. Before u post the next chapter I want another 10 reviews. I know you guys cam do it! So plz! Review review review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward: you have to say it again.

Me: What are you doing here? You ran away from me with Bella and left me crying in the last chapters disclaimer.

Edward: Well, you wrote about me so I have to be back,

Me: right, I forgot about that. I guess the pen is mightier than the sword

Edward :go figure. You know you still have to it.

Me: Do I have to?

Edward: Yes you do, now SAY IT!

Me: Fine, I do not own anything Twilight related(sadly). That is the magnificent, wonderful, amazing, inspiring Stephenie Meyer, who also owns the handsome, gentle, gorgeous, vampirish, talented, musical, caring and so many more things that are Edward Cullen!

Edward: say whatever you like, I still don't love you.

Me:pout

Edward: and vampirish? Is that even a word?

Me: Does it have to? I made it up! YAAY ME!

Edward: Just write the story!

Ch. 8

BPOV

"Kate you better settle down, this is a long story. When I was 17 and human 110 years ago, I was the new girl at Forks High school in Washington. There were these siblings…the Cullens. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen. I Immediately felt a connection between Edward and I. We sat together in biology ,and for some reason he acted as though he hated me…." I continues my story, not missing a detail. Kate would growl or gasp at a part or two, but otherwise she remained quiet."… and then on my eighteenth birthday, Alice went overboard with my party. So I was opening a present when I got a paper cut. That's when everything changed. Jasper lunged at me and I was saved once again by my hero, Edward. After that, he acted all weird, I didn't understand. So one day, he took me to the forest and told me that he was leaving. That's when my heart broke. He told me that time would pass and I would forget. He promised me that it would be as if he never existed. I remember the phrase I used, forbidden to remember, terrified to forget (**a/n: srry I couldn't help myself. I love that quote**) I was in the forest for day. That's when Victoria came. She wanted to kill me, but I wanted that. I life without Edward wasn't a life. So she changed me. Then 20 years ago, the day before I came to live with you, Alice found me. And with Alice came Edward. He snuck into my apartment and heard me play a song. And we fought. He didn't love me anymore. I told him that I hated him, it was a lie. And he said that he would never see me again. I was heartbroken. So that's my story. Just please don't tell anyone, and please don't let the Cullens know I told you! But, one question? What am I going to do?" I told her my story sobbing the whole time. Kate looked at me with concern in her eyes. She was worried for me. You didn't need to be a Jasper to figure that out.

"ok, wow Bella I never knew you had it so hard. I'm really sorry. Wow, but Edward Cullen." She inhaled taking it all in "ok so let me ask a few questions before I tell you what you should to." I couldn't speak so I nodded.

" When you came to us 20 years ago, you said you were running away from your past, were you running away from Edward?" I nodded.

"When you play music, all the depressing love songs, those were about Edward?" another nod.

"is that why you were upset when I said they were visiting?" I nodded my head.

"at night when you lay in your room, doing nothing, are you seeing him, thinking of him?" I nodded for the last time. Her last question caught me off guard,

"Do you still love him?" this time I wasn't going to nod my head. I mustered up the courage to talk.

"Yes, with all my dead silent heart."

"Ok Bella," she thought for a couple of minutes and said, " Bella there are three things you can do. You can pretend like you don't know them, have no clue who they are and what their doing here. You can run away from your past once again. Or you let him prove himself and tell him the truth. All your hurt, all your pain, tell him you love him."

**So guys, what do you think? Hows it going? Review for me plz. Only you can help with the future of this story! What do you think Bella should do?**

**a) run away from her past again**

**b) Pretend like she has no clue who they are**

**c) or tell Edward how she really feels**

**Vote in reviews and you'll c the next chapter up soon. The more reviews the faster I write!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own ANYTHING Twilight related…and I still love Edward Cullen, but yet again, don't we all? Thanks to cat97 for giving me an awesome idea! THANKS! OME! U GUYS ROCK! 20 reviews, 6 faves, 9 alerts and 1159 hits! U guys are extremely awesome. I'm waiting for more, and thank you to everyone who reviews and put me on their favorites and alerts**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mrs. Edward Cullen 4ever

Chapter 9

BPOV

Today was the day. The Cullens were coming. I had come to a conclusion on what I would do. The doorbell rang and I was sure they would have smelt me by now. Kate hurried to open the door.

I waited in my room, not wanting to join the festivities. My plan was set in my mind, I had it ready, waiting to prance into action. I decided to use my vampire hearing to listen in on the conversation happening below me. 

"Hello! The Cullens, how good is it to see you again! We've missed you so much!" Kate told the Cullens.

"Hi Edward, you missed me? We could always go for some private time, alone, in my room." Tanya, of course.

All this time I didn't hear Alice talk at all. I could tell she was lost in thought, she was always quite when she was thinking or having a vision. Suddenly, a large squeal was heard throughout the house, this squeal could only be produced by that pixie-vampire. After that I had known she had a vision. It was probably something she likes, probably me telling somebody something. Suddenly I could hear Edward swift movement, I heard him taking the steps, flying past each one as if it were air. Then it stopped, he didn't move and I knew he was in front of my door. He knocked once and entered, not waiting for my response.

"Bella!" he cried happily

"Its Izzy know." I told him sharply. He didn't deserve my behavior, but all in all he did.

"Oh well, Izzy, umm…" he was getting nervous, he almost never gets nervous. I decided to end this before we both said something we would regret. I didn't give him a chance to talk, I ran out of the room and out the house deep into the forest. Behind me I heard the cries of Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Kate, Jasper, Alice and Edward yelling my name. It didn't matter anymore. 

He broke his promise, that's the second time. He promised me I would never forget him ,and yet he's all I could think about. He told me he would never see me again, but yet, we always find a way to meet. I kept running, know sobbing. I ran and ran until I reached my favorite place. A little meadow nestled between two giant mountains. I would stay here for a couple of weeks, until they leave, this would be my home. I am running away from my past. Something I hoped I would never have to do again. "Everything is going to be alright, " I lied to myself. Of course I still loved him. There wasn't much of an explanation to why I did that. But deep down inside of me, I knew the reason was that I didn't want to have my heart broken again. I doubt I could take that pain, the hurt and the overall feeling he left inside of me.

_2 weeks later_

I felt that it was about time for me to go back. Surely they were gone by now. I mean, who can stay over 2 weeks. I can't say I wasn't nervous. I wasn't sure how Tanya, Kate, and Tony would react. 

I made my way over to the to the house, my house. I opened the door and the first one to greet me was an overactive hyper Alice. Ok they didn't leave yet. Oh no, now I was panicking. I could tell that Jasper was feeling it. His facial expression was changing every 5 seconds or so. Oh no! ok, my plan was foiled. Time for plan B **(A/n: literally plan B)**. 

"umm….Who are you?" I asked

"You don't remember us? Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked me, worry streaked across her face.

"Nothing wrong with me. Is something wrong with you? My names not Bella, it Izzy. I don't know any Bella's. And who are you?" I asked. Kate gave me a knowing look, she saw my plan. I gave her another look, not to think of it, because of Edward.

Edward was up next.

"bella, I mean Izzy. You don't remember us?" He asked he sounded concerned

"What do you mean remember? I have never met any of you in my life!" I said my words harshly, hoping they would get the message. Suddenly , Edward's face lit up, as if he got a vision or a thought from somebody, as if he was finally in the loop. He was looking at Kate in a "I get it" look. She told him! I was mad. But then, his face dropped, I guess he explained. At least he knew how felt. Whatever, now I could only ignore him more.

"umm….could you please introduce yourself? I still have no idea who I'm talking with?" I said in a very impatient tone. I replayed it in my head and I sounded horrible, I bet I thought that I was taking lessons from Tanya.

"of course, " Edward began, always the gentleman, god I loved him so much! " That's Rosalie and her husband Emmett, Alice and her husband Jasper, Carlisle and his wife Esme and I'm Edward," As their name was said each of them waved to me.

"what Edward, no pretty girl capture your heart?" I asked him. At this point the whole family left the room.

" Yes, one girl has, and she will always have it"

"really? Why isn't she with you?" 

"I left her, but it was the stupidest mistake I have ever mad, something I will never forgive myself for. By doing that, I hurt myself and her in multiple ways that can't be taken back. I have tried to talk to her, but she won't give a chance."

"why did you leave her?" I asked him, my voice broke multiple time, I was at the verge of having an emotional breakdown. That was the one answer I had been waiting for , for over 110 years, why?

"well you see, she was human, and I didn't want to endanger her, being in love with a vampire has its downs"

"well falling in love with a vampire also has its ups,"

"as does everything. But the day I left her, I said something I will never forgive myself for saying, something I lied about completely, when I said it, I told her I didn't love her" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and looked into his scorching eyes, he was dazzling me, and it was unfair. 

"Edward!" I ran up to him and kissed him with all my might. "I've missed you so much!"

"Will you forgive me?" he asked me

"You are forgiven 100, but the question is, will you forgive me? I did things that are for sure unforgivable!" I asked him as I kissed him once again.

"you are forgiven, even though, I had no need to forgive you. You did nothing wrong, ran away from the horrible monster I had become."

Now all of the Cullens clan and the Denali clan were behind us, clapping and sobbing. Everyone was happy except for Tanya and Irena who were giving me evil glares.

Tanya gathers up courage and says, 

"Edward, when you said that you had a love, and you ran away from her, it was Izzy?"

"Yes, but her names not Izzy anymore, its Bella!"

"Tanya, when you were showing me everything about Edward-" Everybody started laughing until Tanya gave them an evil glare"- I had already experienced it, I loved him and I know understand everything!" and Edward I must say something. I love you, I always have and always will, that's a promise. When I said I hated you, that was the blackest kind of blasphemy."

I kissed him and hugged him until, I felt like we had made up for the past 110 years.

**Cry cry cry! That was sad and fun to write, what do you think? I incorporated all three ideas in it. Aha, the cleverness of me! So please review I want 15 reviews. When it says a little 35 reviews at the very top, I will know that you really love me and ii will update. So I am thinking that maybe 1 or 2 chapters left. Unless u guys want me to keep on going? Then I would need ideas. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Read please, important authors note

Ok, so I really, and I mean **really** hate author notes but I felt the need to put one up.

So… the author note..

**Ok so I have hit some writers block and need ideas! I don't know if I should end the story or add some Tanya jealousy cat fights. I also need help choosing a song for one of my (hopefully) future chapters, the choices……**

**Choice 1 -Something- Beatles**

**Something in the way she moves**

**Attracts me like no other love**

**Something in the she woos me**

**I don't want to leave her now**

**You know I believe her now**

**Somewhere in her smile she knows**

**That I don't need no other lover**

**Something in her style that shows me**

**I don't want to leave her now**

**You know I believe her now**

**You're asking me will my love grow?**

**I don't know, I don't know**

**You stick around and it may show**

**I don't know, I don't know**

**Something in the way she knows**

**And all I have to do is think of her**

**Something in the thing she shows me**

**Don't want to leave her now**

**You know I believe her now**

**Choice 2- Forever- Beach Boys- Full House version**

**If every word I said **

**Could make you laugh**

**I'd talk forever**

**I ask rge sky just was we had**

**Mmm it shone forever**

**If the song I sing to you**

**Could fill your heart with joy**

**I'd sing forever**

**Forever**

**Forever**

**I've been so happy loving you**

**Do do do do do do do do do together my love**

**Let the love I have for you**

**Live in your heart**

**And beat forever**

**Forever**

**Forever**

**I've been so happy loving you**

**Baby just let me sing it my baby**

**I want to be singing my baby**

**Baby baby baby my baby**

**I want to be singing**

**I want to be singing my baby**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**My my my my my my**

**So I'm going away **

**Mmm but not forever**

**Na na na na**

**I gotta love you anyway.**

**Ok so those are my song choices I don't know which one! I can't find out which one would best show Bella and Edward's love! Grrr… so frustrating.**

**Next I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**31 reviews**

**2010+ hits**

**8 favorites**

**16 alerts**

**WOW you are amazing people. And I could really use your help. All of you. If you clicked on my story please read this note and help me!**

**I'd like to thank my friend Julianna, also known as Cullenicious Alice Cullen. She has an awesome story called Twilight meet AIM, AIM meet Twilight. Its a really good story and I defiantly suggest it. Its cool. So I really appreciate it and review for me please. Spread your creativity!**

**I do not own any of the song or character is the Note above, all I own is my imaginary boyfriend name Edward. Yes he loves me. ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I haven't updated in a while, so here I am. I lurve all u guys, especially Leah and Jules! I got a review that said that I shouldn't fill my chapter with songs, but I had a feeling that this chapter is gonna contain a song, sorry but it necessary. I will be **_**slightly**_** changing the lyrics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related, or the Beatles**

EPOV ( cuz we all love him)

I was so happy that I had made up with Bella. We had moved back to our mansion in Forks. Bella was ecstatic! Today I was going to do something that I had been waiting to do for over 110 years.

" Alice!"

"Yeah Edward?"

"Is everything going to go okay?"

"Why dear brother of mine, this is the 15th time you have asked me this, do you now trust me?" she fake hurt and put her hand over her non beating heart.

" No Alice, I'm sorry, I just want everything to go perfectly"

"Don't worry its going to go great"

After I made the finishing touches, I went to go get ready.

BPOV

"Alice I'm **not **wearing those death traps!" I screamed. Alice was getting me dolled up for a reason that was unknown to me.

"Yes you are! Now put them on!" I sighed, I could never win a fight against Alice.

I was wearing a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps and a black belt with a bow across the waist. It reached a little above me knee. The death traps Alice had forced into were black satin lace pumps. She had curled my hair into elaborate curls. I had to admit, when I saw myself in the mirror, I gasped, this couldn't have been me. She wore a dress that hugged her every curve, making her look fabulous. I raised my hand and the person in the mirror copied my movement, that was me! It was amazing what Alice could do with a little make up and a curling iron!** (pic on profile)**

"Alice, I love it! Thank you so much! You are the best!"

"Yes I know," she answered flipping her short hair. We both giggled and hugged. Alice told me to go down stairs. I walked down the stair to see Edward standing there, looking like a Greek good. I ran down the stair and leapt into his arms.

EPOV

As Bella walked down the stairs, she looked beyond beautiful, words could not describe how she looked right now. She saw me and flew down the stairs into my arms. I held her and inhaled her sweet smell. I felt like that's how forever should be spent, with her in my grasp.

"come on Bella, lets go I have something to show you" She followed me and we went out to the meadow. She stepped in and gasped. I had decorated, well Alice did, the whole meadow with an arrangement of flowers and candles. I had brought a big grand piano I went to sit and she followed suit, she sat with me and I began to play her a song.

**(A/N: normal print is his thoughts as he is singing)**

_Something in the way you move_

**Every move she makes, every turn, breath, sway**

_Attracts me like no other love_

**She's like a magnet, or gravity, it pulls me to her**

_Something in the way you woo me_

**Wow does she know how to woo me**

_I'm not gonna leave you now_

**No, never again will I hurt like that again**

_You know I believe in hell_

**I used to now to, but Bella showed me otherwise, when I wasn't with her, it was hell**

_Somewhere in your smile you know_

**I love her smile, when she's happy, she's like Jasper, its radiates around her**

_That I don't need no other lover_

**I could never need another lover, I have Bella**

_Something in your style that shows me_

**The way she acts around me, so careless, like when we are together, she acts as if there is nothing else she needs to live.**

_I'm not gonna leave you now_

**I swore to Bella and myself that wasn't going happen.**

_You know I believe in hell_

**With Bella, there was never hell, only the haven that she put me in**

_You're asking me if will our love grow_

**I'm sure that it will grow, no doubt**

_I don't know, I don't know_

**But I do know, I was going to stay by her side, the rest of my existence**

_You stick and it may show_

**You don't need to be Alice to see that from here on out, only good can come.**

_I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows_

**She knows I love, her, she can't ever deny that**

_And all I have to do is think of her_

**Ironic, it's usually the other way, except that I couldn't read her mind. But When I was thinking of her, you could tell, I zoned out, Emmett usually made fun of me about that.**

_Something in the things she shows me_

**Yes, Bella has shown me true love**

_Not gonna leave her now_

_You know I believe in hell_

I finished my song and looked at her, she was sobbing, so happy, her eyes were shining and she was smiling so brightly, the sun couldn't even compare.

"Edward I love, thank you!" she was so happy, she just sat there and kissed me.

It was time to ask her. My whole existence I had wanted to ask somebody this, so here I go. I got up and she began to follow suit, but I asked her to sit. I got down on one knee and asked her " Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and will love every single day of forever, will you marry me?"

**Ugh, bad cliffy. I'm not very very impressed this chapter but its ok. Plz review! I love reviews. I'm sick rite now and reviews will make me feel better and put up the next chapter. ****J**** When I have a total of 48 reviews I will update so please review!**

**Go ahead, wear plastic fangs, **

**Think you're burned by the sun**

**Sleep in a coffin, **

**Think you can be killed by a stake,**

**And won't show up in pictures**

**Or a mirror but you're not a vampire**

**Just an idiot**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You guys make me so happy! All the reviews that you send me really make my day. All the hits and the suggestions you make for me really make me feel better. So bc this is a disclaimer, I have to say, as much as I don't want to , I have to say "I do not own anything Twilight related, that is the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

_Flashback:_

" _Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and will love every single day of forever, will you marry me?"_

_Flashback over_

**BPOV**Did he just ask that. If I will marry him? Oh my god! Wait, he's waiting for an answer, I probably look like a total idiot. There were so many things I could say, an hour long speech. But I was so speechless, breathless if that was possible, only one word that I could say.

"Yes" 

before I finished that single solitary word, he had picked me up and started twirling me around and kissing me. When we were done we ran back to the house, smiles never leaving our faces. 

We opened the door and were congratulated by a very hyper pixie, hugging both of us. 

"hey can everyone come down here please?" Edward asked everybody. 

They gathered around in the living room where nobody actually lived. 

"we have some news to announce-" Edward began but I cut him of, I wanted to say it!

"We're getting married!" A round of congratulations and hugs and squeals(provided by Alice and Rosalie) erupted around us. Emmett pulled us both into a giant bear hug, Alice and Rosalie hugged and squealed with me . Jasper patted Edward on the back and Carlisle and Esme pulled us into a hug. 

"GROUP HUG!" Emmet shouted and we all piled in to a great big group hug with Edward and I in the middle. 

"OK Bella we have to get ready! Invites and decorations and a dress! We have to get you a dress and a tux fro Edward and….." She rambled on and on about the wedding, I wasn't listening to her I was staring into the eyes of my fiancé . I loved how that sounded. Mrs. Cullen! Now that was a name to doodle all over a notebook.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **four months later**, 2 days before the wedding o0o0o0o0o0

Everything was almost ready. We, well Alice was, going through the finishing touches. I had a dress, a beautifully decorated garden, and shoes. Alice went full steam and got everything perfect. 

Because everything is ready, my soon-to-be sisters-in-law decided to have my bachelorette party. I didn't think we would need one, but Alice said we have to go all out traditional. Everything was traditional! Carlisle would walk me out, and I couldn't see Edward 24 hours before my wedding. WHAT TYPE OF TORTURE WAS THAT? Edward and I could go no lounger than 2 hours away from each other. Each time we'd add 15 minutes, that wasn't working for us.

It turns out that California was having a cloudy week. We would go shopping (for Alice), clubbing (for Rose) , and go to the beach for me. it was hard to believe that I could spend 24 hours away from him, but I was willing to try. We took the 15 hour drive from Forks, Washington to Los Angeles, California 5 hours. As we passed it, we made a snap decision to go to Disneyland. The Magical kingdom! We wouldn't wait in line at all, we could just sweetly our way through the line. So after three hours, we had done all the rides and continued to Alice's part of the day. We went shopping at a huge mall in LA. We got bags upon bags of clothes, because of Alice of course. We came out of the mall with 5 workers carrying bags for us. Each with about 12 bags, on each hand. We then fished out our new bathing suits and hit the beach. We relaxed and ran in the water. Having ton of fun. After a full day of the beach, Disneyland, and malls, Alice ushered us all into a huge, 5 star hotel that we weren't even going to sleep in!. She began to work on us, using all her pixie powers, **(a:n/ sorry, I just had to, pixie powers….hehe)** .

In the end all of us were beautiful, we all wore short spaghetti strap dresses. The were exactly the same just in different colors. Alice wore pink, Rose wore red and I wore dark blue. Our stiletto heels were the matching colors of our dresses.**(pic on pro)** Curled mine and Roses hair. We rocked the night away dancing to various songs. We laughed until midnight. And at exactly 2 o'clock the "Alice Alarm" went off. She began pushing us to the car. At 7 o'clock we got back to the house all dressed. Defiantly one of my favorite days every. Tomorrow I was getting married! To Edward! I would have him forever and ever. 

O)O)O)O)O)O)O))O)O)O)O)Omean while at the Denali Clan)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O

TPOV (Tanya's point of view)

We just got our wedding invitation! I can't believe it. Izzy's getting married to Edward! Ugh! I could murder her, but I wouldn't want to make Edward mad. Why? Cause I love him! That why! I was complaining to Irina when the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to answer it. I opened the door and their stood this vampire, he was gorgeous!I let him in and as soon as we made eye contact I knew one thing for sure. I was in love. I sat him down and asked a question. 

"who are you?"

**Dun dun dun….. Ok so I left a cliffy,YAAAY!! Who do you think it is? Review and tell me.Ok im so happy to all that reviewed. I will post a new chapter as soon as you guys push the limit to 50 reviews! Then I will be happy. Be dure to read my other songfic ****I kissed a vamp**** its kinda stupid but…..its funny in a way.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Who is the mystery person?? U will soon find out. I know I promised that I would update once it was pushed over 50 but I went on a vacation to sunny San Diego! I WENT TO LEGO LAND!! now u know why I didn't update. Ok so I own nothing Twilight related, that is all owned by an Arizonian author by the name of Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV 

Today was the big day. Alice began by putting me in my dress. It was sleeveless and flowed to the floor. The bodice was had pieces of fabric that wrapped around my petite waist. My shoe was a white heel with beaded flower in the center.. My hair was in an amazing up do. It was curled at the ends and sat high above my head with a crown and a medium length veil, I held a bouquet of Calla Lilies. **(whole outfit on Profile) **And as promised, I hadn't seen Edward for a whole 24 hours. 

"ALICE!! I think we are done! I want to see Edward!" I told her as she sprayed a dangerous amount of hairspray on my head. 

"No, he's not allowed to see you until we get completely finished and you walk down that aisle!"

"UGH! Come on Alice! It's not like he hasn't seen me in your mind" I snapped at her

"he hasn't we've been blocking our minds for the past 24 hours. don't worry"

000000000000 20 minutes later 000000000

Alice was finally done torturing me and shoved me in the direction of my mirror. I looked into it and gasped. That couldn't possibly be me! This girl had elegance and poise, she looked graceful and overall beautiful. She looked like someone who belonged with Edward. Alice could really change you.

"Alice! Get over here!! Oh my gosh! I love it! Look at you guys! You girls look HOT!" They stuck a pose in the mirror and I pretended to take pictures of them. They had Baby blue A-line floor length dresses that scrunched up on one side. **(Dresses on pro)**

Carlisle then entered in a suit with a baby blue vest to match Esme's dress. 

"Bella, are you ready?"

"as ready as I'll ever be" my genius response.

I walked through the doors. Alice did an amazing job on the garden. There was the Gazebo nestled between the trees with a carpet of white going to it. On the sides sat the Denali clan and some friends of Carlisle's. The music began and I walked down the aisle. Edward looked gorgeous, as usual. Esme and Rosalie were my bridesmaids and Alice my Maid of Honor. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were the groomsmen-**(I forgot what they are called, is it grooms bride. I don't know. ) **

As I walked slowly down the aisle all I could think about was how the rest of my life would be spent with Edward. Forever and ever we would live together, in love. I reached Edward and we held hands. Emmett came out of his pace in line and slipped behind the podium. We thought it would make a nice joke to have Emmett as the minister. He read the vows.

"Dearly Beloved, we gather here today to put Eddie and bells into holy matrimony. 

Eddie, do you take bells to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness cough cough-yeah right- cough cough and in health. The good and bad times? And rid of your prudish ways?

"I do." Whoa, I don't think Edward was even paying attention. The crowd laughed at the last part and Edward didn't seem to mind that Emmett called him Eddie, his loathed nickname.

"and do you Bella take Eddie-boy to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health. The good and bad times?"

" I do" I was crying non existent tears.

"If anyone objects, speak now, or forever hold your peace!"

"I object!"

**(I was gonna end it here, but im to nice)**

Now Emmett went into full big bro mode. 

"Who the hell said that, and prepared to be pummeled!"

Just then, the person you least expected came through the doors.

Mike Newton **(bet u didn't see that one coming!!)**

"MIKE??" both Edward and I shouted

"You're supposed to be dead! Why aren't you dead?" I asked I went into full panic mode. Not even jaspers calming waves could calm me down.

Just then he pulled down his sunglasses and his crimson red eyes shown deeply into mine. 

"What the hell?" Rose exclaimed. 

Carlisle, being the mature one, decided to handle this. 

"ok, Mike please state your reason for objecting and let us continue with our wedding. You can tell us your story after that."

"ok, first. Hey Bella, hey Edward! I didn't know you guys were vampires. But know it makes TOTAL sense, anyways, I don't really have a reason to object, I was just late and needed a excuse to get in to sit next to my fiancée," he gestured to Tanya. 

"MIKE YOUR ENGAGED TO TANYA!" I shouted, I was, surprised, to say the least.

**Heheheheheheh, it was MIKE!! We shall kill him! how many of you expected that?? Huh huh… ok so plz review and ill update soon. Preferably after we pass the 65 mark. Thnx, lurve you lee and Jules, always will. Love my readers and Edward!**

**XOXOXO**

**Hadar ****J**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola my readers!! Srry its been a awhile. I had writers block and school has started. 7****th**** grade is a nightmare. So this chapter s dedicated to Maddie, who pretty much wrote this chapter for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight that is Stephenie Meyer**

BPOV

To say I was surprised would not even cover the overwhelming emotion I felt now! How could Mike be engaged to Tanya? Even more important than that; why wasn't he dead?

"Yes," he scoffed. Jeez, I thought that you guys were all up-to-date on the info about your beloved friends, especially because you have some mind-reading "genius" in your coven."

I looked at Edward. He shrugged.

"I could only pay attention to you," he whispered, his breath – even with the warmth it now held – sent shivers down my spine.

A belated thought then occurred to me. Mike was frozen as a young man. He had to be twenty-three at the most.

"How…how did you get changed?" I stuttered.

"By these…well, more menacing beings of our kind. I was…supposed to be their lunch, I guess you could say. They seemed well enough in control while they started to feed off of me however. And then one of them – I believe his name was Eleazar – whispered something to…Aro, was it? But I couldn't hear. I was in so much pain. I wished that the immortal brute that was sucking my blood would get on with it and let me die. But he backed off. After three days of so much pain, I found myself refreshed and ready to start a new life."

My mouth fell. I could only barely contain the outburst I wanted to not have to hold back. I shut my mouth, unable to trust myself with speaking. I'm not sure if our company would particularly like the words that would explode out of my mouth.

Edward decided to speak just then.

"And what did you do after they changed you? More importantly, why did they let you live?"

Mike looked at him with a look that clearly stated well, shouldn't you know it all? You're the mind reader.

"Eleazar can tell what kind of potential you possess. He can sense what gift you have – or could have – depending on your state of being. He found that I would have a very…useful talent if they kept me. And so, they decided that I would be able to live a life as a vampire. Now, to your first question, I stayed with them for a long while. I was content, a very happy vampire, and the things I could do by being with the Volturi pleased me. But word went around about this Denali coven here, and their way of life. From that, I heard a lot about you, Bella, and about the Cullens. I learned about your dieting habits, and decided that I could try that way of life. That's why I went to your friends here. I couldn't go to you. You would all just kick me out. And so I met Tanya…"

The lust in Mike's eyes was disgusting. I remembered the way he used to look at me when we were both human. I would rather look at that face than the one I was looking at now. But then I remembered what he said about Eleazar knowing his potential.

"What is your gift?" I blurted out.

"Oh," Mike exclaimed. "I can influence the people around me to do what I want. Watch this."

Before my bewildered eyes, Jasper stood up – being pulled by some unknown force as he moved around – and walked right into Emmett, punching him in the face. Emmett looked almost furious, despite the fact that he knew that Jasper was under Mike's influence.

"Stop!" I commanded. "Emmett's going to lose it!"

Mike smiled his mischievous smile, but shrugged. "Whatever you want."

And so the ceremony continued. I was so focused on what the kiss would be like that I didn't think of anything else. So, thanks to the fact that Emmett only had one last, short sentence to recite, I almost missed it when he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

I heard all the cheers around me as I pulled Edward in for the kiss. It was short, yet intense and sweet. We would have more time to be together later, when there weren't so many guests around.

As we pulled slowly away from each other, Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and we turned to all the vampires that were closing slowly in on us to give us their congratulations.

I hardly noticed anything that anybody said to us. My mind was only focusing on one main thought.

Edward was now officially mine. 

**YAAAAY EDDIE BELONGS TO BELLA!. Well no not happy, hes mine. Review and get a cyber cookie! I want to break 90! **

**XOXOXOX**

**Hadar/ Mrs. Edward Cullen forever**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys. This is it. The last chapter. The END for eternity! Yes my wonderful reader, 90 years is officially over. So for the last time on this story: **

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything Twilight, that would be the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

I was passed from embrace to embrace. I couldn't quite form a coherent answer to any of the questions that were asked, but I didn't care. I was just happy to be with Edward.

After all the dancing, chatting, and hugging that made up the blur of an after party, I found myself waving to the last of the guests - the Denali clan - and turning around to face the rest of the Cullens in their living room. I walked over to the couch and nestled in closer to Edward.

I looked up. Everyone was here. Except for Rosalie. But I wasn't really expecting her to be here.

"Now its time for wedding presents!" Alice announced. I was dumbfounded for a second. Sure, I had been to countless weddings in my existance, but the idea of presents had slipped my mind.

"No, Alice, I really dont want-"

"Hey!" She cut me short. "This is a wedding. Weddings need presents."

I groaned, and Edward squeezed my hand.

In a splitsecond, Alice went into the other room and then came outwith five huge suitcases. I was at loss for what might need that much room to be packed in. If it was something that needed to be assembled, well . . . thank god I was in this body now.

But as Alice pulled the zipper back from one of the suitcases, I saw lace, fringe, and many, many Fench tags.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"Hush up," was the response.

After enduring Alice's gift, I received a present from Esme and Carlisle. It was a nice little necklace. Suspended from the silver chain was a magnificent emerald that sparkled in almost every light.

"Thank you," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

I'm glad you like it," replied Esme, giving me a big smile.

Edward handed me his present next. It was a small box that seemed very, very light. I was curious. As I lifted the lid, I saw a flash of metal. I pulled the lid off further and saw that the metal had jagged edges. Of course. It was so like Edward to get me a car.

As I glanced up at Edward, he flashed me a grin. I narrowed my eyes.

I looked back up and realized that all my presents were unwrapped. Thank god. I sighed, relieved that it was finally over.

I turned when I heard soft breathing and found myself looking at Rosalie as she came down the stairs, one last box in her hand. I was too surprised to be angry. Rosalie was being nice to me?

She rested the box in my hands, opened it, and held the item in front of me.

It was a hair clip, glistening with more emeralds.

Rosalie proceeded to place the clip in my hair.

"Perfect," she whispered, for once with no hate in her voice. It was almost a coo.

We all stayed frozen in our positions for a little while longer. Alice was pouting over the fact that I had been so reluctant to take the clothes. Emmett was staring at Rosalie. Rosalie was . . . doing what only Rosalie could do. She was just standing there looking as breathtaking as ever while not even attempting to do anything. Carlisle and Esme stayed silent. I couldn't understand their actions, or guess at their emotions, but there they were, one of the most content couples in the world.

Edward and I were holding each other, almost as if when we let go we would be torn apart forever.

Then, without any communication, we all got up and walked away to keep to ourselves. Edward and I went upstairs to our room. I was thankful that we were alone now, and had all the time in the world.

"I feel ashamed," I admitted as I placed myself in his lap.

"Why?"

"I didn't get you a wedding present," I explained, looking at him with an apologetic face.

"You've already given me the greatest gifts of all. First, you took me back after all that I did to you. Second, you agreed to marry me. You gave me you, forever. I don't need another gift."

I stared at him for a moment, gazing over his face, his chest, and then his face again. I snuggled in closer to him.

Our lips met and they crushed hard against each other, longing and passion filling our kiss.

We were like this for some time, Edward sitting on the couch (he never had a need to put the bed in, remember?) and me sitting on his lap, his arms curled around me. And I knew that this is where we would be.

For eternity.

**Okay, so that's pretty much how I found to wrap up the story. Love it? hate it? Shout out to Maddi**e** / Soccer Monkey 16. She's pretty much my help-im-stuck-help-write-it-fro-me-plz. She pretty much write this chapter, wait not pretty much, she did. And yes Maddie you still are on hug probation. (she took the name Alice in French class grrrr but I got Isabelle, apparently Isabella is Italian. So I am working on another story. Of which the name is yet undecided. So… keep in touch with me!**

**XOXOXOXO lurve you all!**

**Mrs. Edward Cullen**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my readers! So, now that I have ended 90 years, I have started a new story called ****Checking In**__**please read it. It would make me super happy!**

**Lurve you all**

**Mrs. Edward Cullen **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my Lovely readers! Tis' I the wonderful Mrs. Edward Cullen! And I am here to spread some Good news! I have started writing a new story! Tis' Called **_**Holiday in Forks**_**. So check it out!**

**Lurve you all with all my heart!Mrs. Edward Cullen!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys!

Mrs. Edward Cullen 4ever here!

Ok, so, my creative juices have stopped flowing.

And only **YOU** can help bring them back!

What I want **YOU **to do is send me a review or a PM with ideas for stories.

I will pick a couple and turn them into stories.

The help is much needed.

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys!!!!

Just wanted to let you guys know that I have a new story up. YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!

So be sure to check it out or ill have the Volturi hunt you down!


End file.
